


Story of a Saarebas

by nostalgicCatmeow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicCatmeow/pseuds/nostalgicCatmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inquisitor wasn't always the hero she is now. She went through a lot to get where she is, but that is forgotten. This is the story of the inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for this, so i apologise for the butchering of languages.

She was running, she couldn’t remember why, only that it was important, and that the aching in her limbs needed to be ignored. She stumbled through the bushes for what seemed like hours before her trembling legs gave up on her. With a choked sob she collapsed into the unkempt vegetation, her pain fading as sleep claimed her.

Everything that came after was a daze. She was awoken by shouting in a language she didn’t recognise.

_“Orso! Orso! Si tratta di un orso!”_ shrieked a shrill voice from nearby, and she couldn’t help but whimper, the pain in her head was excruciating.

**_“Non essere stupido, che non è un orso! Si tratta di un Qunari, idiota_** **.”**  Came a deeper voice, it sounded much more aggressive.

_“Ma tutte Qunari sono selvaggi, questo sembra male però. Dobbiamo aiutarlo fratello!”_ Came the shrill voice again. The qunari lifted her head, opening her eyes and taking in the sight before her. A young girl and a teen boy, he looked not much older than her.

_“È sveglio! È sveglio!”_ The girl shrieked.

The boy ignored her, stooping down. “Do you speak common?” he asked

The qunari could hear the question in his voice but she didn’t know how to respond, she stared blankly.

The boy sighed, before waving. The qunari looked startled before responding **“Shanedan”** She responded nervously

**“Shanedan”** The boy responded, sounding quite pleased with himself.

_“Possiamo keeep esso ?”_   The girl asked excitedly. The boy sighed and nodded, it couldn't do much harm, their mother was already mad.


	2. Name

"Orso!" The voice of the girl had gone from deafeningly shrill to sweet and melodic in the few years since they had took in the qunari. They had kept her in the barn hidden from the prying eyes if their mother and taught her the common tounge, they even named her.   
Orso looked up immediately at the voice, her face pulling involuntarily into a grin.   
"Shanedan Philomena" she greeted cheerfully. Phil was the only person Orso could class as a friend, the thirteen year old the only one who bothered talking to her, unlike her older brother who was now much more interested in courting the neighbours daughter. Orso couldn't find it in herself to miss him. He was eighteen now, much to old to be playing with his younger sister and her friend. Orso was the comfortable middle ground between their ages, bring fifteen herself.  
Before Phil could reply someone stomped on after her and Orso froze. A veritable storm cloud of a women swept into the room, screaming at Phil. It didn't take a genius to realise this was her mother.  
"Come osi cammina via da me signorina!" she snapped violently before her eyes fell on Orso and she let out a deafening screech. She grabbed Phil by the arm and dragged her out of the room, Phil kicked and screamed but her mother didn't care. Orso was left alone.

She wasn't alone for long. The guards had been called and she found herself being dragged away. Panicking she began to struggle "Phil! Phil!" She cried, squirming and trying to run. She faintly heard Phil calling for her, or maybe it was her imagination. Either way that didn't last for long, the guard threw her to the floor on the forest.   
"If you know what's good for you you'll run know, scum." He snarled.   
She stumbled to her feet, going to try and talk to him but was immediately sent sprawling to the ground by a harsh slap.   
"How dare you talk to me!" He growled. But Orso didn't hear. It had been so long since she had used magic, since she had needed to, or been forced to, that it didn't take much to set her off. Everything went blank.

When she woke up everything around her was scorched and the guards were nowhere to be seen. She set off at a run and never returned, she couldn't


End file.
